I See Forever In Your Eyes
by irishfrenchhottie
Summary: A Marriage Law Fanfic. Will Snape and Hermione be able to find happiness with this new law forcing the two of them together?  *I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Universe. I pay homage to JK for creating such a wonderful world.
1. Chapter 1

I See Forever In Your Eyes

A Marriage Law Fanfic Snape/Hermione

**M.o.M. Mandates Marriage Law**

**This author is pleased to report the most romantic news of out times. The new Minister of Magic ( Kingsley Shacklebolt ) has finally put his signature on the Marriage Law the Wizengamot has been composing over the past year.**

"**We hope to eradicate the so called importance of blood status & promote a new era of acceptance of all magical peoples" said one Arthur Weasley ( a known muggle enthusiast ) . Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, focused on practicality: "It's about the birthrate." He bluntly stated, "This law will promote the birth of witches and wizards. It's alarming how many squibs are being born to both purebloods and muggle-borns."**

**Either way, there will be lots of marriages in the near future. Each eligible witch or wizard will be receiving their letters with compatibility surveys in the next week/when they come of age. Whichever comes first.**

_**-Rita Skeeter**_

Hermione threw her copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in disgust, making Kreecher glare at her display incredulously. She had been staying with Harry at Grimmauld Place until she could complete her owl-post NEWT studies. He had actually told her she could stay forever if she wanted, but with his and Ginny's engagement, she knew it was only a temporary solution.

Gulping down the remainder of her morning tea, she grabbed the Daily Prophet & her coat. Kingsley Shaklebolt would have another thing coming to him if he thought she was just coming in for a chat.

"This is inhumane!" Hermione raged, throwing the newspaper in the shocked face of Kingley Shaklebolt.

Kingsley sighed as he looked at the girl – no woman, he corrected himself- before him. He stood up and pulled a book on wizarding law off of a shelf in his office. He found what he needed and handed it to Hermione.

She looked at him quizzically before reading the text out loud:

'**The Wizengamot has the authority to force the Minister of Magic into signing a proposition into law if and only if the Minister is unanimously overruled by the entire Wizengamot.'**

She snapped the book closed and her glare at him softened. She knew he didn't want this either – but his hands were tied.

The next day, both Harry and Hermione got their letters. However they were very different letters. Harry had been granted a dispensation from the Marriage Law. The reasons given for this were that he had save the wizarding world from genocide, he was a half-blood so he could marry either a pure-blood or muggle-born witch, and the fact that he was already publicly engaged to one Miss. Ginevera Weasley – who was also being given a dispensation.

Hermione's letter was of a much more concerning and, quite frankly irritating nature:

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_Due to Wizard Law #89700, otherwise know as 'The Marriage Law', you are eligible to be wed. To ensure your future happiness, we have included a compatibility survey enchanted with anti-cheating spells (to ensure the honesty of answers). This must be completed and returned by seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, or there will be penalties up to and including 24 hours in Azkaban for every day the survey is tardy._

_A copy of the Legislation for this law has been included for your perusal as well. _

_Best wishes in this happy time of your life._

_-Dolores J. Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary, M.o.M._

Hermione snorted this before passing the letter to a waiting Harry. "She would only send me best wishes if she thought they might speed me to my grave. I wonder if Firenze could do me a favor…"

Harry chuckled a bit and told her she was starting to sound like a Slytherin. Hermione threw a bit of toast at him good naturedly and began reading the law itself.

By the time she had read it over twice, Hermione felt shell shocked. The law applied to all witched between the ages of 17 and 40 – no age limit for the wizard as long as they were over 17 and still fertile. The thought of Dumbledore being subject to the law made her shudder a bit before she remembered that the dear old wizard was at peace in the afterlife.

Not only did they have to marry, but they had to at least be with child within the first two years of the marriage as well as continue bearing children until one male heir was produced and/or it would cause the witch health issues to continue being pregnant.

Failure to comply meant time spent in Azkaban and/or artificial insemination to ensure pregnancy.

Hermione felt truly ill. She wasn't ready to become a mother. She had wanted to continue her schooling and apply for apprenticeship for the Transfigurations position at Hogwarts. Most husbands wouldn't allow her to pursue these goals if she was expected to be at home having baby after baby…unless she was able to have a male child on the first shot – which was wishful thinking.

Worst of all, she hadn't found a loophole in the law. Feeling defeated, she turned her attention to the blasted compatibility survey.

**Name:**_ Hermione Jean Granger_

**Age:**_ 18_

**Occupation:**_ Currently completing my NEWTs via owl post. I intend to apply for the Transfigurations Apprenticeship at Hogwarts once I receive my scores._

**Preferences for Spouse:**

**Age:**_ Younger than 40 years old_

**Profession**:_ No true preference_

**Looks:**_ Not important, though I would prefer someone who is on the tall side – about 6'_

**Other:**_ I would appreciate a spouse whose intelligence level is compatible with mine. It would be nice to be able to carry on an intelligent conversation with my future spouse._

She looked over her answers three times before folding up the survey and stuffing it in its envelope. As she watched Hedwig fly off with her Survey, Hermione began shedding silent tears. Gone were her dreams of finding true love and walking off into the sunset for their happily ever after. The floodgates didn't open until Harry put his arm around the girl he considered his sister. It was only then that she buried her face in his chest and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

I See Forever In Your Eyes – Chapter Two

The week she spent waiting for her fate to be decided was the longest she had ever had in her life. She kept going over her answers to the survey questions – berating herself for being so general with her responses. There was nothing she could do now except keep waiting.

When the letter finally arrived, it was almost a relief. Almost. On one hand she really didn't want to know the name that sat inside that envelope. On the other, she wanted to get it over with quickly – like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione braced herself and broke the wax seal on the envelope. Upon reading the letter, she sat down in shock.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic are thrilled to announce your engagement to one Severus Tobias Snape. As you are a former student of his, you know that he meets your requirements in both height, age & intelligence level. _

_Your intended has also received a similar letter informing them of our decision._

_We strongly suggest meeting with Professor Snape to discuss your impending nuptials as we have the two of you slotted to be married on October 31__st__._

_Congratulations on your Engagement,_

_-Dolores J. Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary, M.o.M._

Harry walked into the kitchen an hour later. Hermione was still in an almost catatonic state. Seeing the letter, he took it from her hand and read it. It was his turn to sit down in shock. The screeching of a Hogwarts school owl outside the window brought both of them back to their senses. Harry responded first, taking the letter from the owl & giving it a scrap of toast.

"Hermione, it's for you."

Hermione nodded & took the letter. Upon opening it she read:

_Miss. Granger,_

_I do believe that you are as shocked as I am about the two of us being paired. However, with the date being less than a month away, I suggest we meet to discuss wedding matters as well as how our actual married life will progress. _

_Since we are in the middle of the fall semester here at Hogwarts, I hope you will not mind meeting me in my office? I am free this Friday evening around seven._

_Let me know if this is inconvenient for you._

_Severus Snape_

"It could have been worse." Hermione said after Harry had read the letter, "He didn't call me a bushy-haired know-it all."

Friday night came around faster than Hermione had anticipated. Before she knew it, it was 6:15 and she was still trying to make herself presentable.

Harry heard her sounds of frustration from his room and knocked on her door.

After letting himself in, he sat on the bed, putting his arm around his best friend. "Don't worry about it so much." He said, "It's Snape. He knows what you look like & how you behave. Things will go better if you just go into it as yourself, rather than stressing out about trying to impress him."

Hermione nodded her head & shooed Harry out of her room so she could get ready.

At five past seven, Hermione knocked on Snape's office door. "Come in."

Taking a steadying breath, she pushed the door open & walked inside. Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers. "You're late, Miss Granger." He said without looking up.

"I am sorry about that." She said.

"No excuse as to why?" He sneered, finally looking up at her.

"Nothing other than nerves." She stated bluntly.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Snape broke the silence. "Have you eaten yet?" Hermione shook her head. "Then I suggest we adjourn to me rooms to dine & discuss our future."

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said, while trying to hind the fact that her hands were shaking a bit.

He led her further into the dungeons, to a corridor she had never been in before. They arrived at a plain wooden door that looked like it could have belonged to any classroom.

"Felix Felicis" he muttered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear. The door unlatched and swung open.

Hermione found herself standing in a much cozier room than she was expecting. The walls were covered in sage green paint & there were several bookshelves placed around the room. There was also a nice, big fireplace that heated the whole space. In front of the fireplace, there was a thick rug with a sofa and two chairs around it.

"Ahem."

The sound shook her from her mental inventory of the room & brought her attention back to her future husband, who was directing her to a small dining nook. The table had already been set with a hearty stew and pumpkin juice.

They both took their seats and ate in uncomfortable silence. A houself came and cleared away the empty dishes. After the elf was gone, they adjourned to the chairs in front of the fire.

Finally, Hermione decided to break the silence "I'm sorry you got stuck with me." Snape looked at her quizzically, "Interesting, I was going to express me condolences to you for being paired with me."

Hermione was shocked. But, sir- "

He held up his hand, to stop her "Hermione, we are going to be married – it might be less awkward if you call me Severus."

She smiled a little before continuing, "Severus. You are a brilliant man & also a war hero. I just don't see how it's fair to you to be paired with someone who has irritated you from the day we met."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before replying "Hermione, you are considered the brightest witch of the age for a reason. In that way, we are a highly compatible match. I was referring more to fact that I am not pleasant company to be around. Not to mention I am almost twice your age." He looked so distressed at this last statement that Hermione took pity on him & took his had in hers.

"This will not be easy." She said, "But we have to make it work. It's either that, or Azkaban & artificial insemination. I'm sorry, but I think we would both prefer to avoid both of those options."

Severus smirked a little at that statement, but didn't verbalize any of the remarks his brilliant mind came up with.


	3. Chapter 3

I See Forever In Your Eyes - Chapter Two

When Hermione & Severus parted ways that evening, they had reached some sort of understanding. They didn't make any promises out loud, but they both had promised themselves that they would enter this marriage with respect for their partner. If anything else was possible…well, only time could tell.

As for the wedding details, they had decided that the Great Hall at Hogwarts would suffice. Severus did ask Hermione if she would mind handling the details. He wasn't particular as long as he was able to wear his usual black…and that the ceremony wouldn't be too extravagant.

None of these things were a problem for Hermione. She couldn't actually visualize Snape (Severus, she mentally corrected herself) picking out flower arrangements. She also couldn't picture him wearing anything other than black – although she did hope that he would wear dress robes rather than his everyday wear. And most especially, she did NOT want a hectic princess-style wedding.

The only thing that would mar the wedding in her eyes would be that her parents wouldn't be there. The memory charm she had placed on them had been so powerful that it was too dangerous to attempt removing it. This being the case, her mum and dad were still happily living their lives in Australia.

And so, with the help of Molly Weasley (who had always considered Hermione one of her own), Hermione planned a traditional handfasting. This would allow intimacy & prevent Molly from forcing her into the wedding dress that Hermione had not-so-affectionately named 'the snow beast.' Instead, Hermione opted for a simple white dress that was fitted at the waste & fell in soft folds from there. The only embellishment the dress had were long sleeves of white English lace that tapered to points at her wrists.

With a little pushing from Hermione, Severus agreed to having a Maid of Honor and Best Man. Well, almost. It was agreed that Ginny would be Hermione's Maid of Honor. Severus decided that there was not a single man that he felt comfortable asking – so he asked Minerva McGonagall to stand in as Best –erm-_ Person_.

October 31st was less than a week away & Hermione was getting nervous. Being the organized person that she was, all the actual work was done. Unfortunately, this gave her way too much time to think about her impending nuptials.

It got so bad that Harry, in a fit of desperation, flooed Headmistress McGonagall in her office, begging her to have Snape take care of his fiancé.

As soon as Snape arrived, Harry quickly fled to the Weasley's. He was convinced his friend had lost her mind.

The scene Severus came upon when he got to the library at Grimauld Place was one that reminded him of Hermione in school. Her behavior had the same frenzied nature that normally occurred during exams where she was concerned.

"Hermione."

The poor girl visibly jumped when she heard him.

"Severus." She stammered, trying (and failing) to sound calm. "What are you doing here?"

"Potter was a little concerned." Her stated, as he guided Hermione to a chair.

"Concerned? Why would he be concerned?" she questioned.

"It might have something to do with the fact that you look like you are about to hyperventilate." He stated bluntly, though not unkindly.

Hermione gave a self deprecating smile. "That bad, huh?"

Severus didn't respond. Hermione sighed before explaining "I finished planning the wedding too soon. I gave myself time to think about the finished product & now I'm getting a tad obsessed. I keep thinking I've missed something…"

She stopped her rambling when she felt his hand caress her cheek, turning her to face him.

They looked in each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity to them, even though it was really only a couple of moments. He kissed her. The kiss was gentle, comforting & short. When he ended the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Hermione's and told her "It's going to be perfect. The ceremony will be beautiful & there is not a single thing more that you can do to make it better. All we need to do is show up & the rest will work itself out."

Hermione could do nothing but nod.

Harry came home that night to find his best friend asleep on the couch, snuggled into their former professor's chest.

Snape's glare was warning enough that Harry was not to mention this to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

I See Forever In Your Eyes Chapter Four

The day had come.

Hermione was getting ready in Professor McGonagall's personal rooms.

"There." Stated Ginny triumphantly, putting a final sweep of powder across Hermione's nose, "You look beautiful."

Hermione took a look at the finished product in the mirror & hardly recognized herself. The woman staring back at her was a much more sophisticated version of herself. The makeup was natural, but she appeared to be glowing with anticipation. And, as for her bushy mane of hair – well, that had been tamed into soft curls falling around her face and down her back.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

After that, Minerva and Molly swooped in with the dress and began rushing the bride into it – they were already running fifteen minutes late.

Just as Severus was beginning to look grim with impatience, the doors to the Great Hall opened & the bridal procession began.

Ginny led the way, followed by McGonagall. After the two women had taken their places, Hermione, escorted by Arthur Weasley, began her long walk down the aisle. The entire hall went silent at the sight of her. She was a vision. When she stopped beside Severus, she faced him and smiled a nervous smile.

"_Ahem_."

The couple simultaneously frowned at the toad-faced witch who was presiding.

"We are gathered here today," Umbridge began, uncaring that she had ruined their moment, "to join Severus Tobias Snape to Hermione Jean Granger. Please take the rings in your right hands and place them on your spouse's left ring finger."

They did so.

"Now, grasp each others' left hand."

Once again they obeyed orders, their eyes fixated on each other. Without warning they heard the fidelity charm. It literally knocked the wind out of them. Severus had to grasp Hermione's shoulder with his spare hand to keep them both from toppling over. Once they had caught their breath, they both glared daggers at Umbridge. This seemed to leave her unaffected, however, because she giggled annoyingly and said "I, by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, pronounce you Husband & Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Without a moment's hesitation, Severus pulled his wife towards himself by their still joined hands & kissed her thoroughly.

They stayed at the reception for the bare minimum that they were required to, simply to preserve Severus' sanity.

After they left, however, Hermione's concerns about the evening began to return. She had never actually – well, let's just say she and Ron had broken up partially because she hadn't been quite ready for this step in a relationship. She squared her shoulders. She had to be ready now. And besides, thoughts of Ron had no place on her wedding night.

Before she knew it, they were in his rooms. _Their_ rooms, she corrected herself. She had spent the previous day moving her things into his quarters.

Wordlessly, Severus pulled her into his arms. His long fingers caressed her arms & slowly settled on her waist.

Hermione's heart began to race. She had always admired her husband's intelligence, but it wasn't until the past few weeks that she had begun to think of him as a man. Quite frankly she liked what she saw. Fathomless black eyes, a tall & powerful frame….not to mention his voice. It was hypnotizing to her – pulling her in & making her want to stay suspended in the symphony of his words.

"Hermione." His voice called her back to the present moment.

Without thinking, she placed her own small hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Severus?"

"Are you nervous?"

Hermione gulped a little before replying: "Yes. I've never actually, um, _done_ this before…"

Severus kissed her deeply. "I'll be gentle. Just let me know if it gets to be too much & we will slow down."

Hermione took a steadying breath & cupped his face. "I trust you."

He led her into the bedroom. He gently unfastened her dress & allowed it to pool at her feet. He sucked in his breath when he saw what she had on underneath – simple, but alluring white lace bra with matching panties. He performed a wandless '_divesto_' on both of them, leaving no inch of their skin covered.

Hermione blushed, but refused to cover herself. This was her husband & she would not hide from him. With the movements of a man trying to be patient, but having a hard time of it, Severus eased her onto the bed & moved over her. He kissed her again, his hands caressing her breasts, eliciting sounds from her that made her blush at the sheer wantonness of them. When Severus inserted a finger inside of her, he groaned at how tight she was, muttering in her ear "Please tell me you're ready."

Hermione looked him in the eye, nodded her head & kissed him.

Without hesitating, he thrust into her. It hurt at first, but as he waited for her to adjust, she began to realize that, while it felt delicious to have him filling her – she wanted him to _move_.

When she got tired of waiting, she rolled her hips a little bit. Severus hissed & began to thrust in and out of her at a steady, but quick pace.

Hermione dug her fingernails into his back, trying to pull him as close as possible, crying out his name as the pleasure mounted.

It seemed to go on forever, but still ended all too quickly with Severus exploding deep inside her.

Severus kissed her again and wrapped her in his arms, spooning her from behind. While they drifted off to sleep, Hermione smiled. She couldn't wait to explore this aspect of their marriage a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

I See Forever In Your Eyes Chapter Five

Hermione woke to a voice calling for Severus.

Yawning, she pulled on the first item of clothing she could find – which happened to be Severus' jacket to his dress robes – and stumbled into the living room.

"Miss. Granger!"

Hermione looked into the fireplace to find the face of a very startled Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" Hermione yelped, pulling the jacket more securely around her, "What do you need at this time of the morning?"

McGonagall smiled a little mischievously at this, "You must be a happy wife indeed, Hermione. It's six o'clock at night. You and your husband have missed all your meals today – and he has his rounds to make tonight."

Hermione was shocked that they had managed to sleep the entire day away. "I'll wake him, Professor. I'm sorry for the inconvenience…"

McGonagall shock her head "No need to apologize. Just please make sure he makes his rounds. Thank you, Mrs. Snape."

With that, the Headmistress' face left the fireplace, leaving only burning embers.

"What did she want?"

Hermione started at the unexpected voice – as well as the feeling of her husband's hand caressing her hip.

Seeing her surprise & seeing it as hesitation, Severus frowned at her reaction & started to pull away. Hermione pulled his arm around her waist and leaned back into his chest before saying "She just wanted to remind you that you needed to make your rounds tonight."

Severus turned her around in his embrace and rested his forehead against hers groaning in frustration. Hermione grinned a little at this.

"What are you smiling about?" Severus groused testily.

Hermione caressed his bare chest, but was too shy to say that she would rather spend the night in bed with him, rather than in bed alone.

Her silence wasn't taken well by Snape, however. This was a man notorious for his temper. To top off his natural predisposition to being a complete git, he hadn't had a thing to eat since they had cut their wedding cake. So, without another word to his wife, he got dressed and marched out of their quarters, leaving Hermione confused as to what she had done wrong.

Around midnight, Hermione was woken up by someone lifting her from the couch she had fallen asleep on. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw her husband's face.

Without hesitation, she reached up and pulled his face down for a kiss.

"That's a different tune than you were singing earlier." Snape said testily, after breaking the kiss.

Hermione's confusion showed on her face "I wanted you earlier, but you marched out the door."

Snape dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. "You didn't answer my question earlier. I had to assume you were happy to be rid of me tonight."

When he turned to leave the room, Hermione jumped off of the bed and grabbed his arm to make him face her.

"Did you even _consider_ that I might not be ready to express that stuff verbally yet? I mean, I was a virgin until about twenty-four hours ago! This is not a normal topic of conversation for me!"

Though he would never admit it to her out loud, Severus had to admit she was right. He hadn't considered that she wouldn't be comfortable expressing her desires yet. But that was as far as he got in his thought process at the time. Hermione was panting after her tirade & the resulting heaving of her breasts was not doing anything for his concentration.

"And what were those desires you were uncomfortable expressing earlier, exactly?" He asked while wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

Hermione glared at her husband "If you think you are getting anything tonight you have another thing com-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because her husband had managed to successfully silence her with a passionate kiss.

Hermione couldn't hold out very long against that kind of persuasion.

The following months passed rather quietly for the couple. This is not to say that they didn't have misunderstandings - they had several, but were able to work them out. This was due partly to Hermione's stubborn refusal to let Snape walk away before he could hear her out and partly to Severus' ability to concede defeat – without ever actually having to apologize, of course.

Hermione has managed to successfully achieve 'Outstandings' on all of her N.E.W.T.s. She had also begun her apprenticeship under Professor McGonagall for the Transfigurations position, which she would be taking over the following year.

Things were going quite well for the Snape couple, that is, until they received a letter around their six month anniversary:

_Dear Professor & Mrs. Snape,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic have been informed that Mrs. Snape has accepted the Transfiguration apprenticeship – soon to be teaching position – at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While we congratulate Mrs. Snape on her achievement, we are concerned that the stress will make it difficult for her to conceive within the 2 year deadline. For this reason, we have decided that a child must be conceived before Mrs. Snape can fully take over the post. _

_Best wishes,_

_Dolores J. Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary, M.o.M._

Hermione threw the letter down on top of the papers Severus was grading. Though he looked a little irritated at the interruption, he read the letter without comment & looked at his wife impassively.

Hermione, frustrated at the lack of reaction, began pacing. "Just **who** do they think they are?" She yelled, "They **can't** deny me a career just because I'm not pregnant yet!"

Severus slowly set the letter down and walked over to his wife.

"We haven't tested for it yet this month. You could be - "

Hermione turned on her heel to face him, a scared look on her face. "I know the whole point of the law was to increase the wizarding population, but I'm not sure I'm ready. Severus, what if I'm a bad mother? What if the pregnancy drives us apart…what if I die giving birth….?"

"Shhh."

Severus pulled her into his arms and held her shaking form tightly. "You will be a wonderful mother – and I will love you even more when you are the mother of my child." He pulled back enough to tip her tear-streaked face up to look at him, "You will not die. I will not let you leave me here alone."

Hermione smiled before she began crying again, her face pressed against her husband's chest, while his hand smoothed her hair comfortingly.

"I love you too, Severus."


	6. Chapter 6

I See Forever In Your Eyes Chapter Six

She was so tired.

While Hermione had never been an early morning person, she had never had this much trouble getting out of bed. Just as she was about to fall back into a deep sleep, a strong wave of nausea rolled over her. She had been feeling queasy for several weeks, but this was much worse than anything she had experienced thus far. All of a sudden, she flew out of bed with enough force to wake Severus. She barely made it to the bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach.

Severus followed her into the bathroom & held her hair back while she heaved over the toilet. He rubbed her back soothingly as the heaving subsided into sobs.

Hermione felt better now that it was out of her system, but she still felt wretched.

"I should probably see Poppy for a flu potion." Hermione stated as she made to get up from her spot on the floor. Severus helped her to her feet & led her back to bed.

"I don't think that this is the flu, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Do the test, Severus."

Severus took out his wand, pointed it at her stomach and said '_fetus revelio_.' This was a variation of the human revealing spell '_hommenum revelio_' that was specifically created to reveal if a witch was pregnant. If she was, her stomach would glow with a white light. If she was not, there was no reaction.

In the six months they had been married, there had never been a reaction to the spell. So, when her stomach began to glow with a pure, white light they were a bit taken aback. They both continued to stare at her abdomen until the spell wore off. Their eyes met and both of their faces broke into smiles. Hermione tried to jump out of bed. "I need to see Poppy and Madame Pince! I have to find out what to do…"

Severus pulled her gently back into bed. "What you need to do is lay back down and get

some rest. We will talk to Poppy after a few more hours of sleep."

Hermione's morning sickness was horrendous. It seemed like it would never end. It had

gotten so bad that Severus and Minerva had forced her to put her apprenticeship on hold until it subsided. Though, Hermione had to be honest with herself that she probably would have put up more of a fight if she didn't feel so wretched.

When she was four months along, she had lost a little over ten pounds and still could barely keep anything down. Poppy warned her that if she didn't start to gain weight, she would have to put her on a strictly regimented diet. Severus decided that they weren't going to wait.

Every morning before he had to make an appearance in the great hall, he would summon a house elf for a tray of peppermint tea (the only beverage Hermione seemed to be able to keep down), dry toast and scrambled eggs. He would also give Hermione a diluted nausea remedy so that she would be able to keep the food down.

Hermione didn't really appreciate his attentions until she began to see the results. In the beginning she was truly frustrated at him forcing her to eat & watching her to make sure she didn't sneak the food to Crookshanks. But once she began having the strength and energy to move around their quarters again, she began to feel a bit bad for the ungrateful attitude she had shown her husband.

Finally, she felt well enough to show him how much she appreciated his tender care. Hermione woke bright and early, mentally prepared to be sick. In fact, she had made it half way to the bathroom before she realized that she didn't feel nauseous. She smiled a bit to herself and returned to bed, where her husband still lay asleep.

She silently retrieved her wand from the bedside table & performed a whispered '_divesto_' first on her husband and then herself. Then she climbed on top of Severus, kissing him softly but passionately to wake him up.

Without even opening his eyes, Severus deepened the kiss and threaded his fingers through her thick curls to pull her closer. This caused her to moan and grind her hips into his. After several moments of kissing, Severus came to his senses. He gently rolled his wife onto her back and entered her.

He never did make it to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning.

Hermione giggled as Severus placed a kiss on her now very round belly after returning from making his rounds. She was eight months along now, and time seemed to be dragging its feet. She wanted to hold her baby in her arms! She still wondered whether they would be having a boy or a girl. There were spells for discovering the sex of a baby, but the Ministry had forbidden them as there was a slight risk of affecting the baby's magic.

Severus began to tidy up the mess of essays Hermione had been grading on the sofa. Once she broke out of her reverie, she assisted him and allowed him to lead her to bed.

She was exhausted.

Hermione awoke to a wave of pain that reached around from her back & wrapped around her abdomen. She gritted her teeth and breathed her way through it. Once it had subsided, she realized that she was sitting in a giant wet spot on the bed.

"Severus." She said, shaking his shoulder frantically to wake him.

"Hmmm?" He grumbled, not quite awake.

"Call Poppy. The baby…" Hermione had to stop speaking for a moment as another wave of pain came over her.

Severus had gotten the message, however. He ran to the fireplace and called the mediwitch. They had a baby to deliver.

Six long, laborious hours later, Severus was holding the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Hermione was fast asleep, recovering from a difficult birth and Severus was using the time to bond with his daughter.

He smiled a little as he watched her greedily gulp down the bottle of milk her mother had pumped for her, her chocolate brown eyes with long, dark eyelashes fluttering closed as she drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure she was in a deep slumber, her father laid her gently in the cradle Hagrid had made for them. He kissed her dusting of soft, black hair gently and whispered "Goodnight Margaret Calliope Snape. Your father loves you very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**I See Forever In Your Eyes – Chapter 7**

It took several weeks for Hermione to recover fully from the birth of their child. And it took several months for her to be able to tear herself away from her baby and begin her apprenticeship again. She had always known she would love her child, but she had never thought she could ever love a single person so much. True, she had fallen in love with her husband – against all odds – but this tiny baby girl was the perfect combination of the two of them. One of the couple's favorite pastimes had become watching her sleep. The way her little rosebud of a mouth would purse if she was particularly involved in her dreams, the way her tiny hands would open and close – they couldn't get enough of it. They were hooked. Irrevocably.

But, she had to restart her apprenticeship. Minerva was very flexible with Hermione's schedule. If it was unavoidable for at least one parent to be with Margaret, either Minerva or Molly Weasley would watch her as her honorary grandmothers. That child would never lack love and affection from anyone, Hermione often thought to herself.

The new parents did need to put their foot down with the godparents, however. Harry and Ginny were borderline spoiling the little girl with all of the presents they were bringing her. Hermione actually had to send Severus out of the room with the baby while she had the conversation with them – if Severus had been present, it would have only made the young couple more intent to spoil the girl rotten.

Hermione was in the middle of grading 1st year Transfiguration essays when a wave of nausea hit her. She closed her eyes and forced back the bile that had risen in the back of her thought. It couldn't be. She shook her head and went back to her grading, convinced that she was catching the nasty round of flu that was going around. After she finished her grading, she decided to make a visit to Poppy to get a cure before she went back to her family. She didn't want to risk getting them sick.

It was a very shocked Hermione that arrived home that evening.

Severus had already gotten the baby into bed after a very interesting dinner of pureed peas and carrots by the time she had arrived in their quarters. At first he was annoyed that she had missed a family dinner. But, this quickly turned to concern once he saw the expression on her face. "What's the matter?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered into his chest.

He pulled back slightly so he could look at her face. She looked as surprised as he felt. Margaret was only 10 months old. Hermione had only just started to wean her off breast milk. This was not supposed to happen yet.

But, even though it wasn't supposed to happen yet, Severus could help but feel happy and proud. He kissed his wife thoroughly and pulled her in as tightly as he dared. After a few minutes, Hermione gently pulled away and asked "So, you're not upset?" Severus chuckled and kissed her again. "How could I be upset when you have made me the luckiest man ever. You have given me more happiness in this marriage than I ever thought I would encounter in my lifetime."

Hermione smiled mischievously and began to lead him to their bedroom. "Let me show you how lucky you make me feel." Severus had absolutely no problem with her suggestion.

Her second pregnancy was even harder on Hermione than her first. Part of this was because Margaret was at an age where she was getting into everything. Severus was helping as much as he could, but it was the middle of the school year and they were both busy with their workloads.

As far as the Transfiguration Apprenticeship was going – Hermione felt that she wasn't pulling her weight. While she has convinced Minerva to allow her to do all of the grading, the Professor/Headmistress would only allow her to observe her teaching Years One through Three since the spells they were practicing wouldn't have the potential of harming the pregnant witch.

When Hermione was in her seventh month, Poppy put her on a strict bed rest. The little boy in her stomach was much larger than his sister had been & it was taking a toll on the young witch. It frustrated her to no end that she was no longer able to play with her daughter, though she would still read to her often & would teach her children's songs. It became habit for the family to sit on the king sized bed (Hermione propped up on pillows) and read and sing "_Hush, Little Baby_." after dinner and just before it was time for Margaret to go to sleep.

The baby was late. Severus and Hermione were advised by Poppy that it was no longer safe to wait for the baby to come naturally. She advised that they induce labor that day. The couple agreed & Molly Weasley arrived within an hour of being contacted to pick up Margaret for a sleep-over with her 'cousins' Victoire and James.

In the end, they had to do an emergency c-section. Little Adrian Tobias Snape was just too big for his mother to deliver naturally. After Hermione had been healed up with a careful '_vulnera silendro_' she finally was able to hold their boy in her arms, though his father was a little reluctant to let go of his son.

The next morning, Margaret was able to meet the little brother she was so looking forward to having. Instead of being resistant to the change, she looked from Adrian to her parents and asked "Sing '_Rock-a-bye, Baby_' to him?" Hermione nodded at their little Maggie with tears in her eyes and they sang Adrian's first lullabye as a family.

***Epilogue***

The years passed all too quickly for the Snape household. Margaret was going into her Second Year at Hogwarts, and was a proud member of Ravenclaw House, something her parents were immensely pleased with. Now, it was Adrian's turn to be sorted. He stepped up to the pedestal confidently, smiling at his father (the Deputy Headmaster) and sat still while the Sorting Hat made up its mind. Hermione and Maggie were not able to wait quite as patiently as the young man. Severus had to fight the temptation to smile at the sight of the two women is his life fidgeting in the seats impatiently. Finally, after what seemed like ages to the Snape family, the hat proclaimed to the great hall "Slytherin!" Adrian stood up triumphantly and shook his father's hand proudly before joining his classmates at the Slytherin table. When the sorting was over, Severus took his seat by his wife and whispered "I believe I won the bet, my dear." Hermione shook her head and whispered that he could collect his payment in their now empty chambers. "Slytherin" she muttered under her breath as her husband began to subtly rub her thigh under the head table. "Like father like son." he replied before she swatted him with her napkin, a smile on her face.

When they made it back to their rooms after the Start of Year Feast, Severus led Hermione to the center of their living area and began to dance with her. Hermione braced herself to tell him once and for all what she thought of their "Severus, I see forever in your eyes." Severus brought his wife even closer than she already was and whispered in her ear "I see much longer in yours."

_The End_


	8. Chapter 8

End Note

Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story. This was my first fanfiction ever and I really appreciate the feedback you have given me.

Happy reading

_- irishfrenchhottie_


End file.
